A glare-proofing and light-transmitting hard coat film has been utilized broadly in uses for LCD and touch panel utilized in combination with LCD. Recently, the utilization of the glare-proofing and light-transmitting hard coat film are further spreading to uses for PDP.
Conventionally, as the glare-proofing and light-transmitting hard coat film, a high delicate grade product for the purpose of improving visibility has been preferred, but, recently, a high contrast grade product capable to display a black color on an image more intensely is demanded in addition to the high delicate grade product.
For such a demand, there is a suggested glare-proofing and light-transmitting hard coat film in which a clear cured resin layer is laminated to a cured resin layer containing a microparticle (referred to, for example, Japanese Patent publication No. Hei 10-325901A). Such a suggestion can obtain a proper surface roughness by forming the clear cured resin layer as the most outside surface layer and display a black color on an image more intensely. However, there is a problem that such a suggestion is insufficient in the glare-proofing property.
Further, there is a suggested glare-proofing and light-transmitting hard coat film in which a glare-proofing layer is laminated to a light-diffusing layer (referred to Japanese Patent publication No. 2004-4777A). In such a suggestion, it is described that the light-diffusing layer is formed as flat as possible, and an irregularity is formed by the glare-proofing layer. However, there is a problem that such a manner is insufficient to display a black color on an image more intensely, because the surface roughness of the most outside surface layer is larger than the surface roughness of the lower substrate.